Gods of the Pirate Isles
Corsair Chief ‘god’ of The Pirate Isles. He appears as a half-elf with blue-green hair and silver eyes. He is a son of Orpheus Latonides, and can be thought of as a god of tricks and thievery. He is eternally furious that The Seldarine (under Corellon Larethian) would not admit him among their ranks, despite his obvious power as a divine being. Corsair is vehemently against the idea of racism, or discrimination based upon a person’s parentage. Although his power is near-absolute within his isles, he is a very weak god outside The Pirate Isles. He has a particular dislike for The Seldarine, especially Corellon and Prince Sashelas. Prince Nuada and Orpheus Latonides are on better terms with Corsair than the rest of The Seldarine. Following his belief that children should not be held accountable for their ancestors’ actions, Corsair does not carry his distaste for The Seldarine down upon any one elf (though he IS particularly delighted when Elven temples are raided). Corsair is an easygoing god who does not hold it against his devout if they grant offerings to other deities (except The Seldarine). Corsair has no temples, for he regards the whole of The Pirate Isles as his temple; his worship is conducted when Corsair’s Laws are followed. Dagon A son of Sedna and The Void God. He appears as a dread, tentacled beast above the waist, and a fish below the waist. He carries a twisted, black trident that he uses to stir his seas in to a frenzy. He is a terrible god of chaos that can only be temporarily placated, and not settled in to a lasting calm. Though he is Sedna’s son, there is no love lost between them. Dagon actively works to undermine his mother’s efforts, and wishes to see his own vile progeny overwhelm the world of land. His non-monstrous “worshippers” are largely the superstitious seafarers who prefer to cover all their bases, and offer Dagon a token tribute before their voyage. Dagon’s priests and true faithful are often quite terrible to behold. Leviathan Dragon god of the Sea. Leviathan is a son of Bahamut and Tiamat, and most certainly takes after his mother more than his father. Leviathan appears as a gargantuan serpent of the depths, and often demands tribute in the form of whole galleons loaded with gold and trinkets. It is exceedingly unwise to refuse Leviathan’s demands, when he appears. Leviathan has several temples in the harbor towns of The Pirate Isles. His priests are often “sea-dragonborn” with large frill-like gills on their backs and necks. Leviathan is not above calling sudden waterspouts or storms upon ships that have forgotten to offer him tribute after a successful raid. Like all dragons, Leviathan hates Talos. The feeling is quite mutual. Prince Sashelas A Fey Prince, and member of The Seldarine. He is the son of Corellon Larethian and a primal spirit of the sea. He appears as a blue eladrin with black eyes, webbed extremities, and gills along his torso. He is the chief Elven god of the sea, and a rival of Corsair. Truth be told, it is a one-sided rivalry; Sashelas cares very little for the affairs of those who ride upon his waves. His primary concern is with the mysteries and monsters of The Deep. Sashelas is an aloof and contemplative god who occasionally assists those who are lost at sea. His primary duty among The Seldarine is to find the souls of Elves who died at sea, and commit them along the path to Arvandor. Sashelas’ sacred beasts are the dolphin and the albatross. He visits terrible curses upon those who would harm either. Sedna A crazed goddess of witchcraft and the dark depths. She appears as a sea hag, with fingers that end in ragged stumps. Sedna shares a domain with Prince Sashelas, and is occasionally allied with him. Sedna was once a beautiful goddess of druids who walked along the land. Her father, the wild god Malar, desired a pact with the Dark Lords of the Depths, and promised Sedna’s hand to the the Void of the Sea. When Sedna clung to his canoe to save herself from the depths, Malar bit off her fingers. In the dark depths, Sedna became the unwilling Bride of the Void, and learned many dark rituals that cannot be spoken in the light of day. Using these dark rituals, Sedna betrayed her husband, and sealed his monstrous body within his palace, behind a barrier of blood magic. She usurped her husband’s position as God of the depths, and demanded the devotion of the Tritons. To this day, Sedna maintains the blood-barrier through dread sacrifice. Though she is ‘benevolent’ towards the races of land, she is intensely jealous of them. Her devotees are often hexblade warlocks, who use their weapons to make blood sacrifices. Sedna is also a Goddess of death who accepts the corruption and filth of corpses, and purges the souls of the damned so that they are fit to stand before The Raven Queen. Talos A god of storm giants that has been co-opted by the dwarves. Talos is a storm-bringer who delights in combating Leviathan, wherever he is. Particularly nasty hurricanes are said to occur when Talos and Leviathan are arguing over ownership of a particularly rich treasure hoard. Talos likes treasures that required skill and craftsmanship to make; fine jewelry and good weapons are equally acceptable to him. Talos is eternally hateful of dragons, because Bahamut stole his Crown of the North Wind during the Age of Titans. The Void God Father of Dagon and husband of Sedna. The Void God is a primal force of darkness and evil that has been sealed away within a drowned palace. He rails against his seal for all eternity, biding his time until Sedna’s magic fails, and he can wreak his vengeance upon her beloved land. The Void God has no defined form, though it is often represented as a winged mass of writhing tentacles. He is not strictly a god, and may in fact be a Titan, though no one knows for sure. If The Void God has any devotees, they are extremely secretive of their allegiance, and almost certainly not of sound mind.